


Yin and Yang

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else to tag this as, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote for the Day two “Mask” prompt for May Maiko Week 2017.





	Yin and Yang

Like yin —she hides in shadow’s depths  
Her face of pallid marble stone.  
Until—kissed by blessed heat  
Smiles, unfettered—brightly shown.

And he—like yang whose power bursts  
Brightly through the darkened night,  
Does move that which has stood so still—  
Against the dragon’s daughter’s might.

And she--touched by yang’s bright flame.  
Doth shine with heaven’s happy bliss,  
Her chains cast down--a dragon spurned--  
Imbued--she’s felt the fire’s kiss.


End file.
